Shake it!
|singers = Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len |producers = emon(Tes.) (music, lyrics) * Ohnuma-mon (illustration) * STEP (video) * 7@ (encode) |links = * }} Background "shake it!" is a song by emon sung primarily by Hatsune Miku, but also featuring the vocals of Kagamine Rin and Len. On a night of despair and loneliness, the singer opens a secret door and enters a never-ending, dream-like night. The song's official PV features bright colors and dark backgrounds. Everything is highly stylized, and the overall video is almost psychedelic in style. A girl is featured heavily and is presumably the singer; she wears pink headphones, a yellow coat, and loose suspenders. Through much of the PV she is standing on a stage area in front of crowd of gray, shiny humanoid figures next to a DJ booth staffed by a figure with emon's logo as his head. The booth itself has the word "emon" written in yellow letters across the front. "shake it!" is featured on the albums emonloid4, VOCA NICO☆PARTY, and Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2014" Official Album. A cover was featured on the album EGOIST II. Succeeding versions Lyrics Miku sings the majority of the song, with the Kagamines echoing. Toward the middle of the song, however, there is a spot where they both have short solos. Len is yellow, Rin is orange, and together they are brown. Derivatives |utau = , , |author = YochiNone |category = UTAU cover |title = Yochina,Yuyupoid, and Rou cover |description = |color = black; color:#fefe0f}} |human = |category = Human cover |title = himawari's Cover |description = Cover successfully exceeded original version by 200,000+ views. |color = black; color:#fefe0f}} |author = JubyPhonic |category = Human cover |title = JubyPhonic English Cover |description = |color = #fc8ff3; color: black}} , , 抹 |author = Mes |category = Human cover |title = Mes feat. nqrse, 抹 English Cover |description = |color = #f4fcae; color: black}} , Hiro Muse, , , Mara, Saint ♔ |author = Hiro Muse |category = Human cover |title = 6 Person Chorus |description = |color = #72e580; color: black}} , rerone, Apon, Neulse, rirona |author = 헤스 Hess |category = Human cover |title = 10 Person Chorus |description = |color = #fc9797; color: black}} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |author = Nescafe |category = Fanmade PV |title = 10th MMD Cup Touhou PV |description = This PV has reached over 1,000,000 views and uses 's cover for the main vocal. |color = #fef601; color: black}} }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *Magical Mirai 2013 *Magical Mirai 2014 *Magical Mirai 2015 *Magical Mirai 2016 Games Gallery Shakeit.jpg|Miku, Rin and Len's shake it! costumes featured in "Project Mirai 2" Miku 153.jpg|Miku's module for the song in Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. Rin 44.jpg|Rin's module for the song in Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. Len 38.jpg|Len's module for the song in Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. External Links *Nico Nico Pedia *VocaDB *初音ミク Wiki *Winterishy * *Piapro - Karaoke Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Japanese trio songs